reminiscentzerorefandomcom-20200213-history
Ty Korbel
Ty is an orphan who lived in the village of light, Valla. He wields extraordinary lightning abilities and he is a member of the Reminiscent Zero guild. He is also the main protagonist of Reminiscent Zero Appearance Ty is a lean and somewhat muscular young man whose height is 5'4" which is considered short height. He has brown skin with spiky black hair. Ty's main outfit during the prologue and the organization arc consists of a blue jacket (without a hood), a black vest which is zipped all the way up, a pair of jeans and blue shoes. On his right arm, He wears bandages on it and his left-hand sports a black glove with blue trimming. Personality Ty is a cheerful and hyperactive young man who enjoys a good challenge. Aside from his natural happy nature, he is fiercely loyal to his friends and generally respects everyone, even his enemies. He often apologizes for his actions when necessary. He can come off as serious but that’s only for jobs and tasks given to him. He shows a lot of determination and likes to get things done in an effective manner. Ty has a high sense of justice which goes well with his goal to rid the world of corruption. Unlike most people, Ty takes a civil approach in a situation when he needs to. He prefers talking over beating someone until they are unconscious. Unless they attack his teammates which he effectively takes a radical approach to the situation. Ty does have a habit of getting overconfident which gets him into deep situations and a lot of trouble. However, he’s confident in his ability but he knows he has a lot to learn if he wants to accomplish his goal. Synopsis The Prologue Ty was sent on a job to find Blake as he was needed back at the guild 5 days ago. He stumbled across Mira who was searching for Reminiscent Zero which he was willing to help her if she wasn't angry at him. Later that same night, He and Blake break into the acclaimed "Dragon's Den" to save Mira. The two fought any members of the cult which led to Ty defeating Rotem, The head of the cult. Ty then takes her back to Reminiscent Zero, where their journey begins. The Organization Arc Ty returns with Mira and Blake to Reminiscent Zero. After discovering how one of his comrades got beaten by one of their members. Ty searches for the person that did this. The person was, in fact, Perm and the two fight each other. Ty gets defeated by Perm and gets taken back to the guild to get healed. Negotiations at Castle Everest After getting healed up, they set sail to head to Castle Everest where Ty has to negotiate with the own Rose which is heavily interrupted when The Organization raids it. Following the raid, Ty and Rose tried to make their escape but is then confronted by Perm. Ty prepares to fight once more but it's interrupted by a mercenary named Quinn. Following the confrontation, Ty and Rose managed to escape only for Ty to see his teammate about to be killed. Charging in full speed, Ty takes on a general of the organization, Xero which ended in a draw. Ty negotiates with Rose and tells her the plan which Rose agrees to help him. Following the negotiations, Ty noticed a village got into an explosion making his group head there. Ty helped the village out and made it back to Reminiscent Zero, only to see the guild destroyed. Reminiscent Zero vs The Organization Following the guild hall's destruction, Ty and the others found a place to continue work. Ty still couldn't believe that all of this happened. After receiving a speech by their master, they were dismissed for the day. Ty explains what happens the following day but he also states that he can't help the feeling that something's wrong. Magic and Abilities Ty prefers not to be heavily reliant on his ability and much rather fight in hand to hand combat powerless. He learned that on his own because he can see the weakness of only relying on one’s ability. Blue Electrification: An ability that allows the user to generate and manipulate electricity. This ability allows the user to resist most forms of lightning and allows the user to fight back with it. Ty’s form of lightning is more efficient in its offensive capabilities focusing on the stats of speed and attack. Relationships Other Appearances *UnOrdinary Project R: Ty is a playable character which is his base form from the second arc of the series. *Rise of the Black Wings: In an alternate universe, He is a member of a guild called the Black Wings. Trivia *Ty was actually supposed to be the only protagonist in Reminiscent Zero as it was originally his story. *Ty gets introduced in another series known as Rise of the Black Wings which he is a current member of the guild. Rise of The Black Wings Profile Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Valla Town Members Category:Reminiscent Zero Members Category:Light Type Mage